


What He Sees

by Merfilly



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Community: tf_speedwriting, Introspection, M/M, Stalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-15
Updated: 2011-05-15
Packaged: 2017-10-19 10:39:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/199931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bumblebee's thoughts toward his duty, and toward Sam</p>
            </blockquote>





	What He Sees

He knows his duty more clearly than any mech in Prime's army maybe. After all, if he brings back bad intelligence, plans are made wrong, and mechs die. He never wants to look into the optics of another mech and know he could be the reason that mech lost a friend or sparkmate.

Then the cycle comes that finds him on a strange, highly organic world, with a conflict of so many cultures, so much to learn and assimilate in order to learn if the All-Spark is truly here. Bumblebee learns all he can, and comes to find the heir of the Witwicky lineage.

He never thought he'd lose his Spark to this flesh creature with a life span that will seem like an instant if Bumblebee lives to his full expectancy. Yet, from the first Earth days of stealthily tracking and observing the boy, Bumblebee felt a kinship. The boy wanted to fit in, wanted to be like the others and yet always fell short, despite trying so hard.

There was so much to learn, but Barricade did not allow the chance, and then Sam knew just what Bumblebee was. It hurt, to hear fear in the small voice shouting at him, but Bee would not fail his Prime.

When the battles were over, though, with the way Sam had fought for him, Bumblebee thought, maybe, the kinship went deeply on both sides.

He knew his duty, but he knew he had to follow his Spark, and that meant staying at the side of this boy he knew so little about and yet felt like he'd known all his existence.


End file.
